Lo que pienso de ti
by Ivorosy
Summary: "Rarita, tímida y un poco sosa" fue lo que siempre pensé de ti. Perdona, casi nunca te tome en cuenta. Aun así, quiero que sepas que te has ganado todo mi reconocimiento y respeto. One-shot. -Recopilación momentos NaruHina-


_**One shot [NaruHina]**_

**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Es un One-shot, lo que significa: UN SOLO CAPÍTULO

**ADVERTENCÍA:** ¡Spoiler para los que **no** leen el manga! Si no quieres que te adelanten las cosas, abstente de leer.

**Generó:** Frienship & General.

**Pareja:** Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga.

_¡Disfruten de la lectura! ^^_

* * *

**.:Capítulo 1:.**

"_**Lo que pienso de ti"**_

* * *

Equipo 8: Hinata Hyuuga. ¡Es rarísima! Siempre que la miró me aparta la mirada, es muy tímida y un poco sosa.

Tuve ese concepto de ti por mucho tiempo. De hecho, apenas y te tenía en cuenta, pues siempre pasabas desapercibida con aquella timidez tuya.

La primera vez que te note fueron en los exámenes Chunnin. ¡Como odie esa primera etapa del examen! No sabía ni pio de lo que decía esa hoja con símbolos y preguntas raras. Estaba muy desesperado, no sabía nada, no entendía nada. La única cosa que se me ocurrió fue copiar… ¡Mierda no! Con esos vigías era todo un riesgo hacerlo. Me tuve que resignar a no hacerlo y esperar un milagro.

—Puedes mirar mi examen, si quieres.

Miré a mi lado, sorprendido. Hablaste muy despacio, que apenas y pude entenderte. Pero rogué que volvieras a repetir lo que habías dicho para confirmar si había oído bien.

—Puedes mirar mis respuestas, Naruto.

Quise alégrame al principio. Pero por razones muy evidentes desconfié de ti. ¿Por qué una chica como tú, iba a dejarme copiar así como así?

_¡Una trampa!_

Fue lo primero que cruzó por mi cabeza. No creí que fueras ese tipo de personas, seguro Kiba y Shino la habrán convencido para que me engatuse. Mejor asegurarme.

— ¡Oye tú…! ¿Por qué me dejas ver tu examen?—Te pregunté despacio y aun desconfiado.

Tardaste en responderme, titubeabas y jugabas con tus dedos. Eso hizo que me incomodara un poco y también que dudara más de ti.

—Pues porque yo…Pues porque tú…—Tragaste en seco.—No quiero que tengas que abandonar tan pronto.

No entendía bien a que te referías.

—Ve…Verás…Como somos 9…Sería más fácil si pasamos todos y…

Callaste y yo interrumpí de inmediato. ¡Ya lo entendía todo!

— ¡Ju, ju! ¿Entonces era eso? ¡Siento mucho haber dudado de ti!

La verdad es que me extrañaba mucho que me quisieras ayudar, pero como nunca me caíste mal, crédulo confié en ti.

Me creí todo un suertudo por haberme tocado a tu lado. Reí tontamente mientras me dejabas ver tus respuestas. Apenas les había echado una pequeña ojeada cuando noto que uno de esos vigías fastidiosos me mira. ¡Oh, diablos! definitivamente copiar no era la opción, te invente una excusa para no quedar mal.

—Hinata ¿No te enteras? ¡Un ninja tan fantástico como yo no tiene necesidad de hacer trampa!—Te dije queriéndome hacer el importante. —Además, si intentas que yo copie ¡Puede que tú también te metas en problemas! —Agregue para persuadirte aún más.

—Per…Perdóname, no era es a mi intención.

— ¡No pasa nada mujer…!

Te conteste muy orgulloso…. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Menudo farol que monte. Quería llorar de lo que había dicho. ¡Mi única oportunidad y la había desperdiciado!

Pero no importo, porque al final termine librándola. Aun así, no sabes que agradecido estuve por haberme querido ayudar.

* * *

—Na-Naruto—Escuche decir mi nombre, voltee y allí estabas tú ofreciéndome un tarro, no tenía ni la menor idea de que se trataba.

—Es pomada medicinal, tómala Naruto—Me dijo Kurenai, ya que tú no me respondías. Igual tome el frasco y te agradecí de nuevo aquel gesto de tu parte.

Pensé, Otra vez, en lo bien que me caías.

* * *

Tremenda impresión me lleve al saber que pelearías contra tu primo. Neji comenzó a decir un montón de boludeces, las cuales me cabrearon.

—Los inútiles siguen siendo inútiles. No puedes cambiar tu carácter ni tu capacidad.—Decía el idiota ese.

Por un momento me puse en tu lugar y que todas aquellas palabras denigrantes y sin sentido iban para mí. Me llene de una ira inmensa. Y al verte allí sin decir nada, sin defenderte, temblando… ¡Qué más da!

—¡Claro que es capaz!—Grité a todo pulmón. —¡Tú no decides la vida de los demás, energúmeno! ¡Haz picadillo a ese charlatán, Hinata!

Como lo deseaba, que lo callaras y le demostraras todo lo contrario. En esos momentos te apoyaba más que nunca.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Haz que se trague sus palabras, ese bocazas me pone malo hasta a mí!

Entonces, al fin te decidiste, te pusiste en pose de combate. Juró que me sorprendí un poco por eso.

Te di mi completo apoyo en ese combate y te aplaudía cada que le lograbas atinarle un golpazo a Neji.

Me sorprendí más cuando escuche salir mis palabras de tu boca.

—No retrocederé, porque este es mi camino ninja.

Me giraste a ver y no sé qué expresión tenía, me imagino que una muy orgullosa.

—Se te parece un poco…—Dijo el cejotas. Lo miré asombrado.

—Ahora que lo mencionas…Hinata siempre se ha fijado en ti. —Comentó Sakura. No supe que hacer o decir ante lo dicho, era la primera vez que me decían algo así sobre de ti. Te miré de nuevo, esta vez, con más atención.

—Estoy intentando ser diferente, quiero cambiar…—Tus palabras sonaron en mi cabeza, al verte tirada por el golpe que Neji te había dado. El mediador iba a detener el combate.

— ¡No lo paren!—Intervine gritando. Estabas dando todo tu esfuerzo en esa pelea, no iba a dejar que todo acabara así como así, no cuando alguien está dando el cien por ciento. Yo sabía que aun podías levantarte…Y así fue, te levantaste, de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué? No te empeñes en seguir o vas a morir—Amenazó Neji.

—No puedo permitir que la persona que admiro ¡…Me vea en este estado!

Sonreí vanidoso y que será ¿Alagado?

Cuando termino la pelea, baje de un solo salto para ver como estabas. En mal estado y a punto de desmayarte. Lo siento, de nuevo, no pude entender lo que me quisiste decir antes de que cerraras los ojos.

La palabras que Neji te había dicho, de nuevo me las repetía a mí. ¡Lo hubiera hecho papilla de no ser porque cejas pobladas se atravesó! Y me convenció de no hacerlo y esperar un combate oficial.

Escuché cuando tocías sangre, me gire a verte, preocupado, decían que estabas en muy mal estado. Apreté los puños y cerré fuertemente los ojos recordando lo que habías hecho y dicho en ese encuentro con Neji.

Tú esfuerzo no será en vano, Hinata. Tome tú sangre con mis dedos.

— ¡Te lo juro, pase lo que pase…Venceré! ¡Te derrotare!

Aquello ya era algo personal…Iba a vencer a Neji para que se tragara sus palabras de vuelta. Como te lo dije, tu esfuerzo no será en vano.

* * *

Me emocione mucho cuando supe que mi batalla iba a hacer contra Neji. Pero el día del combate, estaba muy preocupado y con bajos ánimos, ya no estaba tan seguro de poder lograrlo.

De camino al estadio, me tope contigo por casualidad, no esperaba encontrarte allí, en un campo de entrenamiento. Te pregunte si ya te encontrabas bien del todo como para entrenar, tú tímida como siempre te escondiste tras el tronco.

Te pregunte si Neji era muy fuerte, me respondiste que sí, lo cual hiso que me desanimara más, luego agregaste que yo tal vez pudiera derrotarle. Reí engreído.

— ¡Claro, yo también soy muy fuerte!—Mi risa se fue, sustituyéndola por otra risita ya no tan segura.

Comenzaste a contarme lo mucho que te fui de ayuda en tu pelea contra tu primo.

Me dejaste creyendo que era una gran influencia. Aun así, eso no me hizo sentir mejor. Fui sincero, te platiqué que no me sentía capaz para vencerlo, que siempre fracasaba en todo lo que hacía, fingiendo ser mejor de lo que en verdad era.

Me replicaste de manera confiada, otra vez me sorprendiste con tus palabras.

"¿Un orgulloso perdedor?"

Tu discurso me hizo recobrar la confianza en mí mismo. De nuevo ¡Muchas gracias, Hinata!

Te dije lo que pensaba de ti: Una sosa, timidona y rarita, vamos.

Pero viéndolo y pensándolo bien, me gustan mucho las personas como tú.

* * *

¡Que victorioso y grande me sentí cuando derrote a Neji!

Levante los puños hacia el cielo, en ese momento me acorde de ti, me pregunte si me etarias viendo. Al fin y al cabo, esta victoria, en parte la compartía contigo.

* * *

Nunca comprendí por qué siempre te escondías, desmayabas o ponías roja frente a mí… Yo me imaginaba que tal vez era porque andabas enferma o simplemente porque así era tu forma de ser tan...Rara. En fin, nunca le tome verdadera importancia.

* * *

Honestamente, Hinata, no dejas de impresionarme. Cuando saltaste a mí rescate ante Pain.

— ¡¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Tonta, huye, no eres rival para él!

—Lo sé—Fue tu respuesta. ¿Por qué? No lograba comprenderte.

Después dijiste cosas, cosas que aun ahora guardo en mi memoria. Lo importante que era yo para ti.

—Porque… ¡Me gustas, Naruto! —Lo dijiste.

¿De verdad? ¿Yo, gustarte? Estaba desconcertado, realmente no me lo esperaba.

Te vi correr hacia Pain. Este de un solo golpe te derribo.

—¡No lo hagas!—Supliqué al observar cómo te iba dar el golpe final… Mi corazón se encogió al escuchar la barra atravesarte, después, una enorme ira invadió todo mi cuerpo, ya no pensaba con claridad, deje de tener conciencia de mis actos.

* * *

En cuanto recupere mis 5 sentidos, ya no supe donde me encontraba. Miré a mi alrededor, la villa estaba lejos, me acorde de ti. Me imagine lo peor, creí haberte destruido, a ti y a los demás. Comencé a llorar, me sorprendí al notar en donde tenía la mano, aferrándose a mi corazón.

Katsuyu me dijo que todo estaba bien, que todos estaban a salvo, inclusive tú. El alivio me invadió.

—Gracias a dios…Gracias a dios están bien.

Nunca me detuve a pensarlo con cuidado, pero ahora comprendía muchas cosas, no es que nunca lo fueras, pero ahora me daba cuenta, de lo importante que también te habías vuelto para mí. Así que, por supuesto, agradecí que estuvieras bien. Con eso me bastaba.

* * *

Nos volvemos encontrar y tenemos la oportunidad de hablar un poco. Como siempre, eres la primera en reconocerme, cuando todos dudaban si realmente era yo. Ahora, ya no me sorprende.

Agachas la cabeza, insegura de ti misma. Sonrió.

—…No te preocupes Hinata… ¡Igual soy un inútil! ¡Ya me has salvado dos veces de situaciones críticas!

A estas alturas, ya no deberías dudar de ti, se lo fuerte y valiente que puedes llegar a ser.

—No es por eso…—Sé que mientes.

—Puedo verlo en tus ojos… ¡Y no tienes por qué culparte, ya eres bastante fuerte en estos momentos!

Y lo digo por el cómo me fuiste a defender de Pain. No, no lo he olvidado, y no creo poder hacerlo.

Lo reconozco. Hinata, eres alguien que se ha hecho sumamente fuerte, alguien que no se da por vencido e igual lucha por sus ideales. Te admiro y respeto por eso y, si te soy sincero, creo que te he cogido un cariño especial, al fin y al cabo, también formas partes de mis seres queridos.

¿Y qué más? ¡Oh, sí!

私はまだあなたのような人が好き-ってばよ！

¡Me sigue gustando la gente como tú-ttebayo!

.

.

.

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Bien, esta es una recopilación de momentos Naruhina del manga. Lo que hice es narrarlo a perspectiva de lo que yo me imagino que piensa Naruto de Hinata. Algunas cosas y diálogos son sacadas del mismo manga, pero la mayoría son cosas inventadas por mí. Ok este fic, más que estar en sentido romántico va más para el tema de "amistad" quise ser lo más realista posible y conservar la esencia del personaje de Naruto.

Me esforcé mucho en este fic, intentando do hacer muy "OoC" las cosas. Creo haberlo conseguido, pero eso ya estar en el criterio de cada quien. Esto es un one-shot, por lo tanto, dudo mucho subir otra parte, pero eso ya se verá en un futuro. Mientras tanto, planeo dejarlo así. Es mi primer fic con esta pareja, me esmere.

Así que ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¡De verdad que me ayudarían mucho con sus críticas constructivas, opiniones y demás! xD.

Ok, ya no mendigo ¬¬

¡Saludos de mi parte! ¡Un beso y fuerte abrazo de oso! ;D

Ivorosy…


End file.
